Forgotten promises
by FireDreamerAngel
Summary: TP Trunks and Pan have always been the best of friends. He is with Marron but doubts he loves her. When things go from bad to worse, who will he choose, Marron or Pan.
1. Chapter one

Forgotten promises

Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** Two points to those who can guess what it is. Lol.

**A/N:** This is my third story. I'm so hyped up cause I've got another important test coming up and instead of studying I'm sitting in front of the computer typing. The good thing though is it's improving my technological skills but the bad thing is I don't do that subject. I'm such an idiot that it's starting to affect my brain. Hm, did that last sentence make sense? Anyway this new story is another T/P. That's like the only couple I ever write about cause they're so cute together. I mean come on. Who would you rather have as a couple Trunks and Pan or Trunks and Marron. If you said Trunks and Pan then I have a feeling we're going to be great friends but if you said Trunks and Marron then you shouldn't be anywhere near this fanfic. I'm so serious when I say that, not that I have anything against you people. Maybe I'm being paranoid. Yeah, I think that's it. Anyway just read it and tell me what you think. The time jumps from when she is eight to when she is older in case you don't realize.

"You promise Trunks?" The eight year old girl asked. The sun's rays reflected on her eyes and she was beaming.

"Yes I promise Pan-chan!" He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"You promise to love me forever and forever?" Her adorable puppy dog eyes made her one to admire and her sweet voice didn't help much either.

"Yeah sure kiddo, whatever you say!" Trunks pretended to catch her nose in his hands.

"I'm not a kid!" She pouted. "I'm all grown up."

"Anything you say!" He gave her another look. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with Bra. She's got her dolls and you can go dress them up. Plus I think mom got her a new set of wardrobes for those things."

"Dolls are stupid and I hate them. Why can't you spar with me?" Pan gave him a sad look and he smiled.

"Cause I'm busy but I'll spar with you some other time. Besides, Marron is coming over here in a moment. I know you like her." He put his pen down and turned to face her.

"YAY! MARRON'S COMING!" She shouted and started running around the house. "MARRON'S COMING. MARRON'S COMING."

"Did I hear my name being called out?" Asked a cheerful young blonde as she entered the house.

"Marron!" Trunks said happily. He stood up to give her a quick kiss and the two exchanged greetings.

"Marron!" Pan exclaimed quickly as she rushed over and knocked the young teen to the ground.

"Hey Pan! What have you been up to?" She ruffled Pan's hair and smiled as she pouted.

"Nothing, Trunks won't spar with me so can you?" There was a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"You know I don't fight. Trunks has a lot of work to do so if you let him finish then maybe we can all go for ice-cream later. What do you say?"

"YAY! ICE-CREAM!" The small girl yelled again. She ran outside and sat under the large oak tree to let him finish his work.

"What are you doing sitting there?" asked a voice near her.

She cocked her head to the side to see who it was. "Oh hi Vegeta. I'm waiting for Trunks to finish his work so we can all go get ice-cream." She smiled innocently.

"Get up and I'll spar with you. You haven't trained in a while!" His arms were crossed and there was a questioning look plastered on his face. "Why is that?"

"It's because Trunks never has time to spar with me anymore." Her face formed a sad look.

"Why does it have to be the boy you have to train with?" Vegeta was now more curious to know about her sudden lack of training and sudden interest in his son.

"It's because I love him!" She said in a cute voice. "I love him and he loves me. I'll love him for the rest of my life." Pan gave a satisfied sigh.

The answer obviously surprised Vegeta and he stood there for a moment trying to transfer the information into his head. Then he gave a smirk. Not one of his normal ones when he wanted to prove someone wrong but a smirk which meant he knew something. Something which could affect a lot of people, but he would keep it to himself, at least for now.

"Let's go train!" He snapped at the girl.

She shrugged her shoulders and followed him into the gravity room. Her small hands grasped the handle before the door banged shut. This was the beginning of a life of hard work, training, no more games. She had wanted to prove to Trunks she was worth his time and now was her chance. Pan would train for all she was worth.

o

"Just a little bit more!" Vegeta screamed.

Pan had powered up and had come so close to super saiyan two. Her only problem was her mind was not strong enough. It told her she was too weak, not strong enough. Not worthy of the man she cared about the most.

"I can't do it Vegeta!" She dropped to the ground and faced her head the other way in shame.

"Get up and go get changed. We will resume training tomorrow." He said in a gruff voice before leaving the gravity room. The door shut behind him and she sighed.

"Why can't I do it. I've been training all my life but there is always something stopping me." Her hair was damp from the sweat and she followed him inside the house, looking back one more time. "Why?"

Her eyes swept over the house, searching for the man she would give her life for. He was her everything and she couldn't imagine not seeing him.

"Pan-chan!" He exclaimed.

She turned around quickly at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Trunks, where have you been?" The way he smiled made her want to die.

"In the office, there were more stacks of paper work and I haven't had time to get some fresh air. I just lost my secretary." He frowned for a moment.

"Why?" Pan was filled with concern.

"Because she was giving Marron shit. I am not taking sides when I say this but she sure has something against Marron. I mean she called her a slut for no apparent reason." His frown deepened. "Anyway I'm looking for a new secretary and I don't know what to do."

Maybe it's cause she's jealous of Marron. Jealous of the fact your heart belongs to her. I know I am she thought silently. How can someone like you not see how much you're hurting me every time you're with her. You know I love you more than life itself.

Pan and Marron had drifted apart over the years. It was because they were both too different. Her respect for Marron had disappeared after a certain incident while her fondness for Trunks grew. Trunks only had eyes for his 'girlfriend'. She was his best friend but that was all she would ever be. All he ever talked about was Marron. They had started dating after she had turned sixteen. Exactly when the incident had occurred.

"I'm sorry Trunks but I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you later." Pan gave a slight wave and was determined not to let her foul mood show. She made her way upstairs.

"Wait!" He called out.

She put on a fake smile and turned around. "Yes Trunks?"

"What's wrong? You seem awfully quiet today. Something is bothering you." He moved closer so they were face to face.

She sighed and looked down to her feet. "It's nothing, I'm just tired I guess. I've been having trouble with a lot of things lately but you don't have time to hear about it." Facing him again she smiled and then proceeded to walk to the room which had been given to her.

"I'm never too busy for you. Have dinner with me tonight and we'll catch up." He grinned.

"I'm sorry Trunks I'm busy tonight but how about some other time." She was silently cursing her mother and father for making Friday night a family night.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you spent Friday nights with your parents. How about next Saturday?" His hair was tousled and made him more irresistible, at least to Pan.

"Sure Trunks." She gave a curt nod and went back to her room before he could see the tear that threatened to fall.

o

As she lay on the bed her thoughts wandered to a certain purple haired demi-saiyan. He constantly invaded her thoughts. Something about his crystal eyes intrigued her. Inside though she knew she could never have him. He didn't love her the way she wanted him to. He loved her like a brother loved a sister.

"Like a brother and a sister. That's all I'll ever be, a little sister. I'm eighteen for kami's sakes. Why can't he look at me the way he looks at so many other woman?" Her power level had raised dangerously high.

"What's wrong Pan?" asked a concerned Bra as she ran into the room.

"Huh, nothing?" She instantly lowered her level back to normal. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"You're never just thinking. What is it about? I know I'm not as close to you as Trunks is but you can tell me anything." Bra went over to sit next to her.

"Remember two years ago?"

She nodded and then sighed. "When you and Marron stopped talking. Trunks sided with her after the incident. I know it must've been hard for you but you and Trunks did make up afterwards. I guess your friendship with Marron wasn't strong enough. It's best you forget about it."

Pan stood up and looked out the window. "It wasn't what she did to me, it was what she said after that hurt me the most. We were so close when I was little. How could she say something like that."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. She said she was sorry after. Don't you remember that?" Bra put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know and we haven't talked since. I just can't forgive her, never can and never will. She just shouldn't of said that. It hurt me so much, I just can't Bra." She sighed and sat down again.

"Pan, listen to me. You can't keep remembering the bad things. You've got to move on, go out there and have some fun. Please, do it for me." Bra put on her best puppy dog face and pouted.

She laughed lightly and shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah okay Bra, for you!"

"Thanks Pan-chan!" The aqua-haired girl ran over to her friend and hugged the air out of her. "I've got to go now but I'll see you later okay?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Pan asked in a teasing voice.

"No one in particular. I'll tell you all about it when I get back." She quickly ran out the door before Pan could tease her anymore.

"At least you've got something interesting to do tonight. Another night of family and then it's off to be alone. I've had a lot of that lately, being alone." The young girl said silently.

o

That's the first chapter for you. Hope you hang in there and wait for the next one. I've only just got started. Anyway please R&R.


	2. Chapter two

Forgotten promises

Chapter two

**Disclaimer:** What do you reckon? Huh?

**A/N:** This is one of those stories which suddenly hit you when you're in class and sitting there trying to block out what the teacher is saying. Hehehe, so excuse me if it's lame. I'm going to slowly make it bad, then good and finally end it so stick with me here. Did I mention a lot of problems and drama. Well I just did so okay…For anyone who's confused, in my other chapter it was her at eight first. Then after that paragraph it was her at eighteen. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

"So Pan, how's everything been?" Videl asked her daughter slowly. The tension was too much for her and she knew there was something wrong with her daughter. It was obvious with the sad look in the eyes and the silence. "Your father and I are worried about you."

"Yes, your mother is right. Is something bothering you?" Gohan raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer. Even though his tone was quick and sharp there was still concern in them.

"I'm fine mom, dad. It's just a lot of stress you know." She put on a fake smile and waited for them to say something.

"Okay then." Even though Videl knew she was lying she left it alone. When Pan didn't want to tell anyone she usually kept it that way.

"Anyway I should be going now. I've got a lot of work now and I haven't had a lot of time to do it…" Pan began but was cut off.

"Of course dear!" Videl smiled slightly and Gohan and her led their daughter out the door. She had moved out about a month ago. They had all helped her choose the place. It was five minutes away from where they lived.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I guess I'll see you soon." She gave a polite nod and began to walk out. Soon she was long gone.

o

Pan slowly made her way to the park and sat down on a bench. It was late now and she didn't feel like going home just yet. Sometimes she would stay over at the Briefs to train with Vegeta or talk with Trunks and Bra but tonight was just one of those nights when she didn't want to talk to anyone. Her eyes gazed at the beautiful lake before her. The moon shone on the rippling water and made it shine.

"Like his crystal eyes…" She murmured. "So near yet so far, something I can never have let alone want. Why do you make me feel this way? Why do I love you more than I should?"

Then she hugged her knees, putting them up on the wooden bench and leaned back. The wind sent a shiver down her spine. For hours she sat there staring into nothingness and there was hurt in her eyes.

"I'm nothing and no one will ever love me." She stood up and began to make her way back home. It seemed so much longer to her today. Like she would never reach her comfort zone.

"RING RING"

The noise gave Pan a start and she dug into her coat pockets to pull out her cell phone. It was around ten and no one ever rung this late.

"Hello!" She said into the phone. The person on the other end was frantic. "Hang on a second Trunks. I'll be home in a second."

o

She ran the rest of the way upstairs and as expected Trunks was standing at her door waiting. There was a lost expression on him and she felt her heart break at his upsetting face.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked hurriedly. She quickly opened the door and ushered him inside. "Are you okay?"

He went and sat on the couch and continued to stay quiet. After about ten minutes he began to talk. "It's over between me and Marron."

She walked over to sit next to him and hugged him tightly. She could smell his sweet scent and her mind told her things she shouldn't of been thinking. He was her best friend and it was wrong, especially now since he was at his worse. Even so the tingling sensation that took over her body never stopped.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah but sometimes you aren't enough Pan!" He replied. The words had a big impact on her and she forced herself not to break down right in front of him. He immediately regretted the words the moment they slipped out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

She turned her head the other way so he couldn't see how hurt she was. "You two have been through a lot and it would be a waste to just throw it all away. Make up as soon as possible because you'll be sorry for losing her." Inside she was trying not to kill herself.

"I'm real sorry Pan. It's just me being stupid but I didn't mean what I said. Don't be mad at me." Trunks said sorrowfully. He knew she would ignore him and continue to talk about his problems, trying to fix it so he could leave as soon as possible. It was her way of saying she was angry at you. "Please don't ignore me."

She continued to brush aside his apology and stood up. The hurt was still obvious in her eyes. "And when she finds someone else you'll be left to wonder why you never did anything. Go and tell her how you feel and make-up."

He interrupted her again. "Don't ignore me. Come on Pan-chan, I'm real sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Pan gave him a hard long stare and sighed. "Then you'll regret it for the rest of your life so act now." She turned and began to walk to her room.

"Pan wait!" He argued again. Then he got up and blocked her path. Getting his hand and making her look at him. "I'm sorry and you know as well as I do that I regret saying that. If I could take it back I would."

She turned her head in the other direction so he couldn't read her expression. "Please Trunks, don't make me feel worse than I already do. I obviously don't mean that much to you anyway. I'm just someone who you can depend on when something is wrong. Just go home and apologize to her okay?"

"Don't say that. You know it isn't true. You mean the world to me and so does she. You know I would never let anything hurt you." She looked up to see him smile.

Her knees suddenly felt weak. He was someone she just couldn't stay mad at even if her life depended on it. That smile made her want to forget everything and just fall into his arms but she knew he didn't love her in that way. She was his other little sister and they would be nothing more than best friends as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah I know and I guess I overreacted." Pan gave a grin. "I'm sorry about that."

"What I said was harsh and inexcusable. Forgive me?" He gave a pout and she couldn't say no.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, you stupid idiot." She laughed and shook her head. Her heart beat quickened and it felt as though she was no longer able to breathe. "Are you and Marron okay? I mean are you two seriously having trouble or is it just a simple misunderstanding?" She raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. In her heart she couldn't believe she was leading him back to Marron.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that. I'm going to make it up to her first thing tomorrow." Trunks diverted his gaze to her eyes and then grinned.

"What are you staring at?" She laughed lightly. "Am I so repulsive that you have to stare?"

"No Pan, you're beautiful." Her heart skipped a beat but she told herself he didn't mean it in the way she wanted it to. He straightened himself and stood up. "Anyway I better get going. I don't want to interrupt you from your sleep."

"You've already disturbed me even though I wasn't sleeping and I'm awake now. Why don't you stay for a while and we can catch up." There was a hopeful gleam in her eyes that Trunks just couldn't refuse. "You owe me that much you know."

He laughed and sat back down. "You're right. What did you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about life!" There was a sincerity in her voice. "What is my purpose in life? Why am I here and who am I here for?" She gave a sigh and leaned back against the chair.

"Don't say that about yourself. You're here because you were meant to be. We all love you, each and everyone of us. You are what keeps us all from falling apart. You mean the world to us." He paused to think of more words.

Pan sighed and the sad expression on her face never wavered. "Who's us Trunks. Tell me who us is."

"You're family, my family. Everyone that knows you Pan-chan. Why are the low self esteem all of a sudden?" His face turned to that of surprise. "Who's making you feel this way, tell me so I can go and kill them." There was suddenly a venomous look on him.

"It's no one Trunks, I've just been thinking that's all. Don't go around killing people for no special reason. Besides I don't need you to defend me, I can do it myself." His features suddenly softened and there was concern all over.

"What's wrong Pan-chan. You know you can tell me anything. Tell me what's wrong so I can make it all better." He scooted over to her and embraced her in a hug. "You're my best friend and I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens."

But I want to be more than just your best friend her mind seemed to scream. She was so confused at the moment that her emotions seemed to be flooding into her all at once.

"You can't help me Trunks. You can't make things all better. You don't know what's wrong and I can't even help myself. I don't know what's wrong with me Trunks-kun. Did you hear what I said, I don't know what's wrong with me. Am I going crazy? Tell me if I'm going crazy?" She sobbed onto his shoulders.

He got his hand and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. In reality he knew that she was just puzzled and he wanted to help her through this difficult stage. "What are you confused about?" He whispered only loud enough so she could just hear it.

"I don't know Trunks, I don't know anymore."

They sat there for what seemed like ages in peace and quiet. It was comforting in a way, for both of them. The wetness on her cheek had long dried up and she was looking at him. He seemed to be concentrating on something else and she sighed and turned away.

"Tell me something…" Pan said gently.

"Anything Pan, just name it." He answered back soothingly.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" She said calmly. The question had been bugging for quite a while now.

"I don't know Pan." He answered back peacefully. "I've never been in love before."

The answer shocked the girl for a moment before she could register what he had just said. "You've never been in love?" She repeated slowly. "But that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible!" He laughed. "Believe me it's possible. I know you think I love Marron but sometimes I'm not so sure. At times I'm sure she's the one but at others it seems we live in two different worlds. Love is suppose to be something you always feel for that special someone."

"Promise you'll tell me when you fall in love?" She glanced over at him.

"Of course, you'll be the first to know." He chuckled softly. "Does that make you feel any better?"

"It does now. Maybe you really can make my problems go away." She teased.

"For sure, I'm a guardian sent by kami to help people like you feel better." He joked and the two cracked up laughing.

Pan sat there with Trunks and the two talked about things they couldn't tell others. She felt as though things had gotten better already. It seemed like old times, when they would sit and talk for hours about useless things but it was different now. They were older, things had gotten more complicated. She wasn't the same little girl she used to be.

o

How did you like it? Please read it and tell me what you think. I can take criticism, actually I can't but anyway. I like honesty okay, so be honest. If it really sucks then you can tell me so I don't have to waste my time writing something no ones going to read. I like to write if I know someone's going to actually enjoy reading it.


	3. Chapter three

Forgotten promises

Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** I know you know it doesn't belong to me cause I'm still psychic. Not a psycho but a psychic. Lol. Actually maybe a teeny bit psycho but that doesn't really matter. Ages: Pan is 18. Trunks 26. Goten 25. Bra 18. Marron 22.

She trudged through the snow and into the hallway. For once she was actually early since her mood had instantly changed the night before. After the talk with Trunks. Of course she was still madly in love with him and knew he could never feel the same way but still she hoped one day he could.

"Hey Pan!" Shouted a girl with sparkling green eyes.

The raven-haired girl spun around and lighted her friend with a smile. "Hey Rita, what are you doing here so early?"

"I should be asking you that. What are you so happy about Pan-cha." Pan-cha was her nickname for Pan. They had become friends since she started studying here. After all they were very hard courses to get into and being Gohan's daughter she had done better than okay, much better.

"It's nothing important really. I'm just in a good mood that's all. Besides what have you been up to. Have you met anyone lately?" She teased.

Rita blushed ten shades of red and kept quiet.

"Tell me who it is? Come on, you know you want to." Pan egged her on.

"It's no one, I'll tell you later. Now lets get to class or we really will be late." She hurried to her next class and Pan sighed before following her.

The both of them entered the classroom and sat down on the nearest bench they could find. Their science teacher was late as usual and she couldn't help but feel frustrated. Rita on the other hand sat there silently daydreaming about whoever she was seeing. At that moment he entered and she snapped out of it.

"Good morning class!" He greeted as he closed the door behind him.

He and Rita made eye contact and she gave a small smile while he smirked back. It finally dawned on her.

Rita noticed Pan's weary look and paled at once.

"How could you!" The girl said slowly.

"I'm sorry Pan. It just sort of happened. He really does love me you know and I love him." The red head had a sorry look on her face. "I would've told you but I knew you would react like this."

"You don't know what you feel Rita. He's only using you and we both know that much. He could get fired, maybe years in jail. You have to stop this fling now. Do it or you won't be the only one hurt in this game." Her face had gone from happy to concern in two seconds.

"He isn't using me. He really does love me." She started to see red. "Why can't you understand it from my point of view. Haven't you ever felt like you couldn't stand to be far from him. You couldn't breathe without him. You would die without him. Well have you?"

"Yes I have. I've felt like without him life wasn't worth living. I'm sorry Rita I really am but I can't stand around and let you get hurt. Do you understand me?"

"You're the one that doesn't understand. This is real and I know what you're thinking. You think this is just a fling, a stupid crush that I will get over in a few weeks but it isn't. Can't you try and be happy for me?" The girl was near tears and Pan felt bad because she knew it was her doing.

"I'm sorry, I guess I can't just accept it. He's going to hurt you whether you believe it or not. I don't want to be the person that watches you slowly fall apart because of him. You're playing with fire." She tried to comfort the girl.

"Just try and accept it, please. Maybe just maybe he truly loves me. Don't let this friendship end because of him." Her eyes were damp.

She gave a sigh. "Okay, I'll try and accept it. Don't expect anything okay."

"Thank you Pan." Rita exclaimed happily.

o

Trunks and Marron were sitting in the café. None of them were talking, afraid they would say the wrong thing. After what seemed like an eternity he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Marron. I was being a jerk and I'm sorry we fought but I don't want this to just end. Give me another chance, please." He pleaded.

"Trunks, I'm not in any position to judge. Like you, I don't want this to just end either. I can't just pretend it didn't happen but I'm willing to put it behind me. Tell me why you want to start over." She sat there quietly.

"I'm an idiot but I feel that there is something there, you know. I just can't imagine being your friend. I want to be something more so please give me another chance."

"Alright, I'll give you another chance." She smiled and there was a puzzled expression on his face. "You know I can't stay mad at you."

"That's what Pan said!" He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" She asked grinning.

"That's what Pan said!" He mumbled more loudly. He was aware her expression had changed quickly.

"Oh!" Marron exclaimed. Her face saddened at the mention of her former friend's name. "How has she been?"

"She's good I guess. I know she isn't really mad at you!" He tried to comfort her. Knowing she didn't like talking about this certain subject. The girl had tried to say sorry numerous times before but Pan had been too stubborn to listen. It kind of reminded him of his dad. He shuddered at that thought. They were training together too much.

"She hates me Trunks. It's been two years since we've actually talked. I regret saying those things to her. It's a wonder she hasn't tried to kill me. I mean she's obviously very good at trying to act as though everything is okay but there's a lot of anger still in there. We all know she hasn't been normal since it happened. Maybe happy at times but still not normal. Everyone can see it in her eyes." The young blonde sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"There were words said and there were actions everyone regrets but she'll get over it in time." He got her hand and squeezed it.

"She has ignored me for two years. We all know what she's like. She'll ignore me for the rest of her life if she wants to. I may not be an expert when it comes to friends but I do know this much. She doesn't want to ever be friends again." Her voice had become awfully quiet. "Just promise you won't leave me again. I don't want to lose you as well as her."

"I promise." Trunks said quickly.

He gave her a sympathetic look before trying to calm her. Everyone knew what pan was capable of. She was right in saying that Pan could ignore her forever. There was a slight chance she could forgive Marron but it was very slim.

o

The sun was setting and she sat at her windowsill watching it. After everything she had heard and seen today she wanted to just sleep and forget about it. How could her friend be going out with her teacher. It seemed too wild for her to even imagine.

"I must be dreaming!" She exclaimed.

"You aren't dreaming Pan!" A voice seemed to whisper.

She quickly checked everywhere to make sure she hadn't gone crazy. Her eyes told her no one else was in the room and she was imagining everything.

"I'm going crazy!" She told herself.

"You aren't crazy!" This time she was sure she heard something. Her head was spinning. She was so sure she heard someone but she could see nothing.

"Who's there?" Pan asked no one in particular. It seemed crazy to be talking to herself but she was desperate to know who it was. The voice was familiar like she had heard it a long time ago but had forgotten. In a way it was comforting knowing that much.

"Don't you recognize me." The voice said happily. There was something about this specific voice that made her warmer. Then realization hit her.

"Grandpa Goku?" She questioned knowing full well it could only be his voice that made her feel so special. "Is that you?" There was almost a whimper in her voice. He had died when she was fourteen. After they had gone into space to search for the black star dragon balls.

"It's me!" He laughed.

"But it's impossible." The ache in the pit of her stomach seemed to slowly let go. "Why can't I see you?"

"Nothing's impossible. I was up there looking down on you and you seem to be distressed. They let me talk to you for a while. Why are you pushing everyone away from you? They only want to help you." His voice had taken a calm and understanding tone.

"I missed you so much grandpa. I don't want to push them away from me. I don't know what's wrong with me." She began to cry and tried to wipe them away.

"Don't cry Pan. It's okay, I'm here. Vegeta would be very disappointed if he knew you were crying. He sees it as a sign of weakness. He hasn't changed one bit." This time Pan laughed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. There's no real reason I'm depressed. Promise me you'll help me get through this." She looked up to the ceiling expecting to see him.

"I promise Pan-chan. Just go and forget past mistakes. Go visit everyone and give them my best wishes. Especially to Chi-chi." He paused when he said her name like it pained him to do so.

"You miss grandma don't you?" She asked.

"Yes I miss your grandma very much!" He replied. There was a silence as he thought of what to say. "Now go and be happy, don't live on mistakes Pan-chan. I've got to go now so good luck."

"WAIT!" Pan shouted. Her eyes had become damp again. "Don't go yet! Please come back."

"Yes Pan?"

"I don't want you to go yet." She was on the brink of more tears.

"I'll talk to you soon. Don't worry, I'll come back soon. Besides I've got a tournament to win." He added the last part as an afterthought and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye Grandpa, good luck to you too!" She called out.

"Bye Panny!" He replied as the room became silent once again.

There was a smile on her warm face. She knew that was definitely not a dream. Every part of that conversation was real. He always knew how to put a smile on her face, even when he wasn't physically there. She missed him terribly but knowing that she was going to talk to him soon gave her some comfort. It gave her a sense of vitality.

Pan knew what she had to do and seeing this one person was the first step.

"This is for you Grandpa!" She grinned before walking out of the apartment and taking flight. The world seemed to look a lot brighter from where she was at this very moment or maybe it was just her dreaming. Nope, it was definitely brighter.

o

This fic is just getting started but besides that what did you guys think. Do you know who she's going to go see? It could be anyone and I mean it. But there's one line in the last few sentences that could give you a clue. Anyway please read my other fic if you haven't. It would be greatly appreciated. I know it seems like a T/M in the last three chapters but I promise it will get better and note the fact I actually made her nice this time. Besides that thanks again for taking the time to read this.


	4. Chapter four

Forgotten promises

Chapter four

**Disclaimer:** If I did own them then the series would still be on.

**A/N:** I promise it's going to get better. I'm sorry I haven't told you what happened between them yet but it fits better later in the story so I hope you wait…and read.

The knock on the door was so light she wasn't sure if anybody could hear it. She was a nervous wreck and was waiting patiently for someone to open it. As if an angel had heard her plea, the door opened at that very moment. Pan smiled to herself, a long time ago she wouldn't of believed angels existed.

"Pan!" The woman exclaimed happily.

"Grandma!" She hugged Chi-chi with so much force that she could see something was different about her granddaughter.

"Hello dear, what's gotten into you. You seem so cheerful and happy." She laughed and took another look at the joyful teen.

"I was talking to someone, someone we all love very dearly." Pan said excitedly.

"And who may I ask has got you all cheery. You'll have to remind me to thank them." Chi-chi teased. She obviously had no idea who this stranger was.

"Grandpa, Grandpa Goku!" The girl breathed.

Her Grandma had stopped talking altogether. He was a touchy subject and she missed him more than anyone could imagine. Then a tear fell from her eyes and Pan expected her to frown but instead she continued to smile.

"You did?" She asked in a low whisper. "What did he say?" She ushered the girl inside and sat her down on the kitchen chair.

"He said he misses us all very much, especially you. He's going to talk to me soon and told me to go visit everyone. What do you think?" Pan asked as Chi-chi began to weep. "Are you okay Grandma. Grandpa Goku wouldn't of wanted you to cry because of him."

"I know Pan, it's been so long since he has talked to anyone. I'm glad it was you." She put a reassuring hand on Pan's shoulder. "I can't believe it."

"Grandma, it's going to be okay." The young girl went over and hugged her. "Everything is going to be okay…" She repeated, mostly to reassure herself. How could one person affect so many others she thought to herself.

o

Trunks and Vegeta were in the gravity room sparring. Vegeta was in an exceptionally good mood today which was a surprise. Trunks on the other hand was in a very bad mood.

"What's gotten into you boy?" Vegeta asked gruffly. It was one thing for him to be talking to somebody else but another to actually be concerned about them.

"Pan!" Trunks stated simply.

"What about her?" He asked in a fascinated tone. It wasn't that he was interested in the actual story itself but more on the people in it. "What did you say to her?"

His son glanced up with an annoyed look. "Why does everyone assume it's my fault!" He sighed. "Okay, maybe it was my fault this time." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "But it isn't always my fault. She came here today and said she talked to Goku. I was in a bad mood and I accidentally told her she was crazy so she slapped me."

"Goku huh?" The smirk on Vegeta's face only got bigger. "I was wondering what that red mark on your face was." He laughed. Then he turned the gravity off and was about to make his way out.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked annoyed. He needed someone to release his anger on. At that moment Pan walked in with a wide grin. The moment she saw Trunks though, she frowned.

"I thought if you weren't busy Vegeta then maybe we could spar but unfortunately you've got yourself occupied." Pan said angrily.

"Your new sparring mate!" Vegeta said before he closed the door on them.

"I'm sorry Pan," he began but she cut him off.

"I came here to spar Trunks, not to hear your pathetic excuses. Every time you needed me I was there for you. When you were happy and when you were down. Now I'm pleased and I come to you. Guess what you go and do. You throw it all back at me. You tell me I'm crazy and that I'm hallucinating but you know what, I'm not. Why can't you stand seeing me happy?" She sighed. "Why is that?"

"I do want to see you happy Pan. I was just in a bad mood that's all." He said sincerely.

"That's always your excuse. Sometimes when you came to me I was in a bad mood but still I tried to help you. I shared your joy and your pain. Why can't you find it in your heart to do the same?" There was a miserable look on her face.

"Pan, I do care. I really do want to help you." He tried to get her to calm down.

"No Trunks, you don't care. It's always the same with you. You say you can but you can't always be there for me. I need someone I can depend on, someone who's going to share my sorrow and joy. Someone who understands me. That someone used to be you but you're too busy for me now. I'm sorry okay." It almost killed her to say what she just did but she knew she had to make him understand, whether he wanted to or not.

"I'm still here for you. Like I said before I'm never too busy for you." He was unhappy seeing the sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry okay!" She said quietly before walking out and taking to the air.

"Wait Pan!" He ran out after her but she was already gone.

"That was very stupid of you!" Grunted an irritated Vegeta. He had been standing outside the whole time listening.

"You were listening?" Trunks asked angrily.

He shrugged his shoulders in response and was prepared to make his way back into the house to get something to eat. Trunks on the other hand had other ideas. He tapped his father on the shoulder and when he turned around he punched him square in the jaw.

"You had no right!" Trunks shouted.

"I had every right. She was in trouble and she couldn't depend on you. She comes to me when she can't come to you. You were always too busy with that girl you call your girlfriend. You think I didn't know what was wrong with you?" Vegeta spat. Trunks stood there speechless, he never knew. Maybe they were right, she couldn't depend on him.

"I never knew!" He muttered.

"You don't know a thing about her!" Vegeta said in a disgusted tone before walking into the house.

o

"What's wrong Pan?" asked a concerned Rita. She had missed two days of school and her friend had come to see what was wrong.

"Everything. I hear my Grandpa talk to me and he's dead. My best friend doesn't understand me. My parents want to help me but I don't want them to." The raven-haired girl sobbed.

"It's normal to hear to hear someone from the past life talk to you when they meant a lot to you. You're just grieving and imagining things. Things are going to be fine." Rita tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand Rita. He really does talk to me." Pan looked up.

"Of course he does!" Her friend sighed.

"Why don't you believe me?" She asked, her eyes were still red.

"Pan, he's gone and you have to understand that. No matter what you do or say, he is gone. He is up there in heaven looking down on you. Guiding you when things go wrong, and smiling when things go right." Rita looked at her with warm eyes. "My mother died a few years ago and I kept seeing her everywhere I went. I kept hearing her whisper stuff to try and comfort me. I know how you feel and I can understand what you're going through."

Pan knew her friend would never understand. She was part saiyan and things went differently for her. It definitely wasn't her imagining things. Her grandfather had spoken to her and she knew Rita couldn't understand it like her. She needed someone like Trunks to talk to, he understood everything. He was part saiyan and knew nearly everything about her. Well not necessarily everything but only the things she wanted him to know. He was different a long time ago. Always paid attention to what she said and they were much closer. The fight was partly her fault. Maybe he really was busy and was just in a bad mood.

"I need to be alone Rita. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay." Her friend gave her a sympathetic look before letting herself out.

"Bye Pan-cha!" She waved to Pan.

The phone rang at that moment but she let it ring. After five rings the person on the other side left a message on the answering machine.

"I know you're there Pan. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I really didn't mean what I said okay. Of course I believe you when you say Goku talked to you. I was just grumpy and being an idiot when I said you were crazy. I'm sorry for every mistake I've ever made. I try to make it up to you but always manage to stuff it up." He paused to try to think of something to say. She was silently crying in the corner. A part of her wanted to pick up the phone and tell him she was sorry too but the stronger side of her told her he wasn't worth it. "Bye for now. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" She cried. Of course he couldn't hear her because she hadn't picked up but still she wanted so badly to talk to him. She wanted to make things right with him.

o

"What are you doing dear?" Bulma asked as she walked past her son's room and saw him laying face down.

"I'm trying to get Pan to talk to me. I blew it when I said she was crazy." He said unhappily.

"Even I know better than to tell her she's crazy, especially when it's Goku we're talking about. He is a very sensitive subject. You know she was telling the truth when she said Goku spoke to her so why did you say that?" She went and sat next to him.

"I don't know why I told her she was crazy." He replied exhaustedly.

"Is it cause you don't want to see her happy?" She asked. Her face had an expression which showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"Of course I want to see her happy!" He said angrily. "She's my best friend. Why would I want to see her miserable."

"Maybe it's cause you want to be the one to make her happy. You don't want her to be happy because of someone else. Maybe it's possible you even love her." Bulma gave him a pat on the back and smirked.

Trunks turned his head around and gave her a glare. "Now you're the one that's crazy. She's like my little sister. How could you think of her in that way."

"Whatever you say Trunks. I can see right through your little mask." She grinned.

"There is no mask to see mom. I don't love her in that way and she doesn't love me in that way. I'm sorry okay, you've got the wrong idea about us. I only have those sort of feelings for Marron and I'm still not even sure what I feel for her." He fumed angrily.

"I'm going to leave you alone so you can think okay." Bulma stood up and closed his door so no one would interrupt him.

o

Well how was it? I know I ask the same question after every chapter but I like to know what people think. It gives me some kind of idea about where my standards lay. Should it be better, more dramatic, you know. Kind of like an insight. Anyway please R&R. Thanks a bunch.


	5. Chapter five

Forgotten promises

Chapter five

**Disclaimer: **Sigh

**A/N:** Did I mention I'm not so good with battle scenes so don't expect lots of those.

She sat up in her bed and looked at the alarm clock next to her. It was only seven am in the morning but something had stirred her from the slumbers of sleep. It was disturbing in a way, not knowing who was there or what they wanted but on the other hand it could've been her paranoia. Pan sighed and went to get dressed. There was no point going back to bed when she knew she was never going to get back to sleep. When these rare occasions occurred taking a walk in the cold breeze would usually do the trick. Grabbing a light jacket she opened the door and locked it behind her. Then began the long walk to the all so familiar park. As she walked though, she happened to walk past Capsule corp. but instead of going by she stopped. Something inside her told her to stop. Pan looked up to the many windows but there was only one that had the lights on. He was the same man her problems had started because of.

"I wonder what he's doing pacing back and forth so early in the morning?" She asked herself. Her instincts told her to fly up there and knock on his window but there was another figure there with him. The other side of her told her it was his fault. No one was ever allowed to tell her those things when it came to her Grandpa. "No, it's his fault."

"Pan dear! What are you doing up?" Asked a cheery voice.

She turned around quickly and was relieved when it was only Bulma. "Bulma, I couldn't sleep and I was going for a walk and then I came by here and I saw a light." She said in one big breath.

"Calm down dear. Here sit down and we'll talk." Bulma made her sit down on a nearby bench. "You're thinking of him aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean and besides, why are you up so late?" She asked the older woman.

"I couldn't sleep with Vegeta's snoring so I went outside to enjoy the fresh air." The two of them laughed when she said this. "Now Pan, I know how you feel about Trunks."

"Bulma, I don't feel anything towards him. We're friends and he used to always be there for me. I just don't understand why we're so far apart now. I really don't know why and it's tearing me up inside." She said hastily.

"Trunks is just as confused as you at the moment. He needs time to think it over it. I'm just another person so how can I possibly help him but there is someone who may be able to talk to him."

"Who is that?" Pan asked quietly, fearing because she had a fair idea who it was.

"I think you know the answer." She smiled.

"I can't help him Bulma. There is nothing I can possibly do that will make him open up to me. I lost his complete trust two years ago after that big fight with Marron. It wasn't even my fault and he still sided with her." The girl sighed.

"He thinks he feels something for her but we'll have to wait and see where it'll take him." Bulma stood up and told Pan to follow. "Come on, let's go inside and we'll get something for you to drink. If my assumptions are right, you wouldn't mind some company." She smiled as Pan nodded. "You know something, I wouldn't mind having you as a daughter one day."

The raven-haired girl felt a wave of anger. Of course she had feelings for him but that was before the fight. She seemed to be having a lot of fights lately.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bulma."

"After living with Vegeta for so long you pick up a few tricks." She replied. Pan was so clueless as to what she meant. She opened the door and the girl went inside. "I'm not joking when I say that."

"Thank you!" The two of them walked inside to find a certain Prince eating everything in the fridge. "Vegeta!" She greeted.

"Brat!" He replied in between bites. He continued to scoff the food even after Bulma had given him a glare. "What?" He smirked.

"Save some for Pan." The woman said angrily.

"It's okay Bulma. I really am not all that hungry." She sat down on a chair and giggled. "Besides think of it as entertainment. It kind of reminds me of Grandpa Goku." He gave her a glare at being compared to Goku and the two females laughed. "I was only joking Vegeta, don't take it personally." He grunted in response.

"You are right, it does remind me of Goku!" Bulma mused.

"I will not be compared to that imbecile." He stood up and banged his fist on the table. Pan laughed louder and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"What's all the commotion about?" Asked a sleepy Bra as she made her way downstairs. "Pan-chan, what are you doing here?" She went over to her friend and gave her a big hug.

"Making fun of your dad!" The teen whispered. Bra gave a light laugh and sat down as well.

"I'm going to go train, you coming brat?" He asked as he stood up. Pan wasn't sure so she nodded and followed him.

"Thank you Bulma. See you later Bra!" She said quickly before running outside.

o

"So Vegeta, what's up?" Pan asked as the two threw punches at each other.

"Less chat, more fight!" He snapped.

"Grandpa Goku is right, you haven't changed one bit." She sighed.

"He said that?" Vegeta asked as a smirk crossed his features.

"Yes he said that!" She laughed. "You know he misses everyone and he watches us from up there. He knows everything you do and think!" She gave a grin as the man gulped nervously. "Yes Vegeta, everything!" The girl repeated it for emphasis. "What are you so worried about. Are you thinking something you shouldn't be." A laugh could be heard escaping her lips.

"More like what are you thinking?" He sneered.

"Why does everyone think I like Trunks." She shouted. "I mean we were the best of friends before he blew it okay but other then that nothing more."

"I didn't say you liked my son. You were the one shouting it out. Think about it, if anyone were to listen to this conversation then you'd be the one that would look crazy." He gave a grin as she stood there speechless. "Besides, I remember when you were little. You told me you liked him, actually if I remember more correctly it was love. You loved him then and you still love him now."

"I…I was a kid. I was naïve. How can you possibly remember something that long ago. It was something a child would say. It isn't important at the moment." In quick and swift moves she had knocked him to the ground. Her anger got the best of her and she powered up. The gold aura surrounded her and Vegeta looked unimpressed. Then as if by some miracle her ki only got stronger and stronger. He watched in awe as she gave a shout before transforming to super saiyan two.

"I HATE HIM!" Pan screamed and there were more tears rushing down her face. "I HATE HIM FOR EVERY MISTAKE HE'S EVER MADE! I HATE HIM FOR FORGETTING ME! I HATE HIM FOR NEVER BEING THERE! I HATE HIM FOR NOT LOVING ME!"

Once again there was a rush as Bulma and everyone in the house rushed outside. The beam had destroyed the whole gravity room and there was nothing but piles of rusted metal. Vegeta got up and watched with a glint in his eyes, in a way you could sense he was proud of her but he would never ever admit that.

"What happened?" Bulma asked worriedly as she looked at the mess in front of her. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine!" He snapped. "The girl just ascended to level two. In a moment she will collapse because the power is still new to her. Even so she will be able to master it soon enough."

Just as vegeta had predicted she fell at that moment. Trunks who had rushed out along with the rest of them was by her side in less that two seconds. He caught her before she fell and there was fear in his eyes. Mostly because he was concerned for her.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked his mother.

"Yes dear she's going to be fine. Now quickly bring her to the lab so we can put her in the regeneration tank." She sighed and shook her head. Whatever Vegeta had said, it had pushed her to her limits.

Marron who was standing nearby couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Of course they were the best of friends and it was only right of him to catch her but something told her it was something more than that. The way his eyes were filled with concern. There was just something she couldn't put into words. Her mind told her she was imagining it and the jealously quickly disappeared. How could she be thinking these things when her friend was in trouble. Maybe they weren't the best of friends now but she hoped one day their friendship would rekindle.

o

"Gohan dear, what's wrong?" Videl asked as her husband frowned. He looked up from his newspaper and tried to sense the tremendous power level.

"There's a strong power level which has just faded. It seems familiar but I'm not quite sure who's it is." He frowned and tried to concentrate. Two seconds the frown on his face disappeared and was replaced with fear.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"It belongs to Pan." He said quickly before dropping everything and running out the door. He quickly took flight and headed towards capsule corp.

o

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she looked around. It was somehow familiar in a way but she couldn't quite remember. Then it hit her, it was Bulma's med lab.

"Are you okay Pan?" She turned to the voice and stared right into Trunk's eyes. He was frowning and there was concern written all over. "You blacked out after you turned super saiyan two."

"Get out Trunks!" Pan said apologetically. He stopped what he was saying and stared at her, waiting for some kind of sign which meant she was joking.

"I think you're sti-"

"You heard me, get out. Just stay away from me. I don't want to see you anymore." The last sentence pained her but she still continued to talk. "Just stay out of my life okay?"

"Pan, you've woken up!" Bra ran down the steps and hugged her. "I thought I heard noises. Although it could've been my crazy brother talking to himself. Mom's coming down in a moment, maybe to check up on you or something like that?" She raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. The girl looked from Pan to Trunks and back again. Then her mouth opened as she realized her intrusion. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you guys. I'll go back upstairs."

"Don't worry about it Bra, it wasn't important." Pan forced a smile. At that moment everyone came downstairs with Bulma leading.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked the girl happily. "Do you feel light-headed or anything like that."

"She's fine!" Vegeta snapped. He pushed his way to stand next to her. "She has just ascended to super saiyan two. All she needs is a rest."

"She isn't fine!" A voice said from the back. Everyone's head turned to Trunks. He had a scowl on his face and seemed pissed off at something.

"I thought I asked you to leave!" Pan spoke from her bed. Her face was unreadable. "I think I know how I feel. If Vegeta says I'm fine then I'm fine. Are you me? Do you know how I feel? For Kami's sakes, you don't know a thing about me."

"That's not true and you know it!" He argued.

"Chose!" Vegeta said venomously.

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"You heard me right. I said chose. Who's it going to be?" He nodded towards Pan and Marron. "She wants to know who is more important so chose." The room was quiet for a few seconds as all eyes were locked on his. Trunks looked over at Marron who's eyes were damp and at Pan who was trying not to beak down. He knew he would lose one person, either his best friend or his girlfriend. How could his father ask such a question. Even though he knew his father meant it when he said chose, and no one ever went against his word or wishes. Not him, not Bra, not anyone except Goku maybe.

o

Sorry that was such a cliffhanger but you'll find out soon enough. I mean who do you think he's going to chose. I already know who but I still want your thoughts. If I have enough reviews and most people voting for the same person then I may change it. Anyway, please R&R. Thanks a bunch.


	6. Chapter six

Forgotten promises

Chapter six

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own them but I would like to.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it took me ages to update, the last week of school was so bad but I've got two weeks of holidays now. lol.

The room was quiet once again as everyone held their breaths. There was sweat dripping down his face. Pan was mad at him at the moment and if he chose her then they'd probably make up but it would damage his relationship with Marron. He still wanted to know if he and her could build something out of their relationship. He needed help, he couldn't decide so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry Pan…" Trunks began to say but she cut him off.

"Don't be!" She said sharply. "Don't say something you don't mean. Just like you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She faced him and he could see the tears dripping slowly down her face. It hurt him more than a thousand daggers to see her so hurt. This was the worst he had ever seen. Pan was never like this. She was depressed once in a while but this, this was worse then seeing her die. "Just leave me alone. Go away and never come back." She got her hand and raised it to her forehead, fingers in position.

"WAIT!" He screamed but she had disappeared. "COME BACK!" Trunks ran to where she lay just a few moments ago and dropped to the ground. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. Nothing in the world was worth causing her this much pain and nothing in the world would make her come back to him. He had lost her forever. Those last three words had affected her more then he could ever imagine.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I'm sure you never meant for that to happen." Marron stood by him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and she stepped back for a minute. There was fear in her eyes and red in his. "You don't understand. She's gone from my life forever. There is nothing I can do or ever say to her again." She stepped back further. Something about the way he said those words scared her. Marron knew he was never going to be the same again.

o

"I hate him so much," Pan sobbed into her pillow. She had IT home and it hurt more than ever to know she would always be second best. "I hate him. I hate him." She repeated. The fact that they had always been the best of friends meant nothing to him. "I mean nothing to him. I'm just someone who he can come to when things are going bad. When has he ever helped me. When was the last time he told me things would be fine?" More tears cascaded down her face but she did nothing to wipe them away. The longer Pan lay there, the more hours ticked by until it was morning again. Her eyes held nothing but blackness. No word or actions could ever bring her back.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Someone knocked repeatedly on her door but she never gave it a second glance. Then a key turned and whoever it was let themselves in. There were very few people she gave her keys to.

"Pan? Pan, are you here?" Shouted her mother and father.

"Oh kami!" Videl shouted as she ran over to her daughter. There was no trace of happiness what-so-ever. "Talk to me. Are you okay? Your father went to Bulma's yesterday when he sensed your ki drop but you weren't there." Still she was silent.

"Pan! Talk to me. What's wrong?" Gohan asked urgently. She still continued to stare into space and didn't look at them once, or neither did she flinch when they shook her.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Videl cried as she hugged her.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine!" She put on a smile which made them shiver. It seemed so fake, so forced and there was something lifeless about it. Her head slowly turned to face them. "I better get ready for school then, wouldn't want to miss that." Her voice was calm yet eerie.

"Okay dear!" Videl stuttered. She stepped back a bit to give her some space.

"Well, I'll see you two later!" Pan said before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"There's something wrong with her!" Gohan frowned. "I've never seen her like this before. I wonder what happened over at Bulma's?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" She shuddered. The room seemed so much colder now and Gohan held her close. "She seems so dead."

o

Pan walked through the hallways and stopped at her locker. The creepiness seemed to disappear and was replaced with emptiness. Her soul was empty, her mind was empty and lastly, her heart was empty. After everything she had endured all her life, watching him date other woman, forget her because he was busy with them, that was the final straw. Hearing him say those last words almost killed her. She had loved him with every fiber in her body and the most aching truth was she still did. He had broken her heart the moment he said that and he didn't even know. It was painful to know that she could never really hate him, it wasn't his fault. She would try and make herself believe that she could hate him, shouting it out when she was mad, but in reality she could never. No matter how much pain he caused her, she could still never hate him.

"Why do I love him so much? What makes him so damn special?" She muttered to herself. "How come I ask questions I can't answer?"

"Pan!" The voice gave her a start and she hit her head against the metal. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just needed to talk to you." Pan turned around and was surprised to see her friend looking worse then her. Her eyes were red and puffy plus her face was pale.

"What's wrong Rita? What happened?" She instantly took on the role of the helpful person who was their to comfort a friend in need.

"You were right, he doesn't love me. I should never of gone against what you said." Rita cried onto Pan's shoulder while Pan rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down. "I saw him with another woman."

"I didn't mean what I said. Maybe he was seeing a friend." She suggested.

"I saw them together." Pan raised an eyebrow showing that she wasn't sure if she got her meaning. "In the bedroom." She sighed and hugged her friend. "Aren't you going to say you told me so?" Rita cried harder.

"No, I'm not going to tell you I told you so."

"I thought he loved me." She sobbed.

"Things are going to be fine. You'll find someone else who is much better than him. Someone who's always going to be there for you." Pan stood there and felt her life fall apart. Everything was taking a wrong turn. Her life was at its peak, no one could make her feel any better.

o

Four months had passed since the incident and he rarely saw her. She came over once in a while to see Bra and to train with Vegeta but that was it. There was hardly ever a time she glanced at him, let alone spoke with him and he couldn't blame her. He tried numerous times to talk to her but she gave him an icy stare and continued with what she was doing. Marron tried to talk to him, his mother tried to talk to him but he pushed them further away. He only wanted to speak with Pan. Trunks felt himself wanting to die because she wasn't a part of his life and that made him more confused. He couldn't decide what he felt for her. Sometimes he felt himself growing angry when she was with some guy, felt annoyed when they made her laugh, and felt heated when they made her smile. All he knew was that he was depressed most of the time.

"Pan, don't go!" He muttered as he tossed and turned in his bed. Then he sat up with a jolt. "I'm only dreaming!" Trunks said to himself. He heard a noise at the door and glanced over to see Bra holding a video camera. She was laughing at something and he sighed. "Leave me alone Bra, I don't have time for your silly pranks." Normally he would've chased her around the house and broken her camera but he was different since the incident.

"You never have time for anything." She sighed and went to sit on a nearby chair. "Go out there and get a life. She'll come round." He gave her a glare and they were both quiet. "What you said hurt her real bad and in her mind I know she doesn't really hate you."

Trunks gave her a quizzical look. "Just leave me alone. You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Of course she hates me." He then put the covers over his head and shut his eyes.

"She doesn't hate you. You don't notice it but I do. She comes here, gives you a glare and then does her thing. Think about it, if she hated you so much then why would she bother looking at you, let alone come here. She knows as well as I do that I could always come over there." She leaned against the chair and smirked.

From under the covers Trunks had a grin, he wasn't quite sure why he was grinning but he knew it had something to do with what his sister had just said. "So you mean if I asked her to forgive me then she would." She laughed and shook her head. This only confused him more. "Then what the hell are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm saying she doesn't hate you, not that she's ever going to admit that. She's only trying to act the part. Even if you do try and talk to her, she's still going to ignore you. She isn't the type to give up easily. The only way Pan will come round if she sees you hurt, physically, or maybe near death. Then she'll be by your side in I don't know, two seconds. Anyway, why do you care whether she hates or likes you. It isn't as though you care what she feels." Bra questioned.

"I care what she feels. She's my best friend." He said angrily.

"Was your best friend." She beamed. "I sense a little jealousy. Are you a little itty bitty jealous of her new boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?" He asked as he sat up straight. "Who is he?" Trunks demanded.

"My poor, poor brother. Just admit that you like her. Come on say it." She pouted as he gave her a glare.

"I said who is he?" He asked again, this time voice rising.

"It's that guy that comes here with her sometimes. What's his name, Kyle. Yeah that's it. He and her are getting pretty serious. I think he's going to propose to her sometime soon. I reckon it's still a bit early for that but I guess as long as they love each other then that's all that matters. It's going to be so exciting. She promised I would be her maid of honor." Bra said excitedly.

He felt something stab at him but he still wasn't sure what it was. It was probably the shock of hearing it for the first time. "When was she ever going to tell me?" There was suddenly a black hole in his heart, the place he had set aside for the girl he thought was Marron. "Why do I feel this way?"

"Are you okay Trunks?" Bra asked.

"I don't know." He was somewhere lost in space. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

o

That was a pretty short chapter but I'll make it up to you. Anyway, please R&R. Thanks a million.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgotten promises

Chapter seven

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I would like to but I don't…lolz

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry for not updating for ages. We moved and like with all my studies I didn't have anytime and then when I finally did I wrote a couple of chapters one night and we got this virus and like everything was deleted…then when I decided I was going to write it again exams came up…Well you know, I wasn't going to finish this story but then I saw reviews and the back of my mind was feeling guilty so then I decided that I had to do it or else I'd regret it…lolz it's a pathetic excuse but its true…once again sooo sorry/(--)\

Pan stood at the door of the Brief's residence. She got her hand and rang the doorbell. As usual Bra would be taking forever.

"COMING," A voice screamed from inside.

She shook her head and smiled. After waiting for another minute or so the door opened. The young girl turned her hear to greet her friend but frowned instead as she noticed it was Trunks.

"Errr…hey Pan, Bra was taking a while so she made me go and open the door." He greeted her awkwardly. She nodded her head but made no attempt to be polite. Instead she walked past him and went into the house. As she made her way in, Trunks noticed a diamond ring glinting from her finger. She noticed he was looking and quickly shoved her hands into the pocket of her jeans. He couldn't help but feel a little mad but only pretended to keep being happy.

"Hey Pan!" Bra laughed as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey yourself," Pan grinned.

The two of them were about to walk out the door when Bra turned around to face her brother.

"We're going shopping, care to come along Trunks?" She offered sweetly. Pan and Trunks both raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of plans.

He stood there and thought about it before grinning. "Sure, I guess. I mean that's if it's okay with Pan…" All heads turned around to Pan and she turned slightly red. She wasn't about to start talking to him if it wasn't necessary.

"Whatever!" She said in her serious tone before making her way to Bra's car.

"What are you trying to do?" Trunks hissed after she was out of ear shot. "Are you trying to make her hate me more or what?"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing so chill out." Bra replied coolly. "By the way, did you see that cute ring on her finger?"

He glared at her until she started to laugh. "Yes I noticed thank you very much." He stormed out the door to wait by the car. His ki rose a bit but she had shrugged that off.

Bra knew he felt something for Pan but he was confused and after she had seen him last night with the lost look, her suspicions were confirmed. It was true and nearly everyone could see it except him. He loved Pan with all his heart and maybe the reason he never saw it was because she had always been there for him to love. He couldn't differentiate between like and love and she found it funny.

"That stupid baka doesn't know anything," she muttered before locking the door and joining the other two who were as far away from each other as possible.

o

Trunks and Pan stood outside the toilets, waiting for Bra to finish up, she was taking awfully long and they seemed to get even more edgy. He kept looking at her finger which the ring was situated upon and she kept glaring at him every time she caught him looking.

"You're making a mistake you know," he whispered softly.

Pan simply turned red with anger. "How dare you tell me I am making a mistake!" she scowled. "What would you know about love anyway? You wouldn't know love if it bit you and the way I feel for my fiancé is none of your concern because I love him very much."

"Do you love him as much as you love me?" He asked softly.

She froze and stood there for a moment unable to say anything. "I don't love you; I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." He had started walking towards her now. He lifted her chin up very gently and noticed a tear dripping from her face. Using his hand he wiped it away. "I know that you love me, which you always have. I guess having you around for so long I never realized I loved you as well. You mean the world to me and I don't want you out of my life. You don't really love him Pan; you've only known him for a couple of months."

Something triggered inside her and suddenly she was angry again. Getting her hand she swatted his hand away and began to run. At this very moment Bra chose to return and opened the door to reveal a very stunned looking Trunk.

"Oh no, what did you do?" The girl asked in surprise. "I leave you with her for one minute and the next thing you know she's run away." She glared at him. Trunks was about to object to this but she started laughing. "I'm joking Trunks, I'm sure it was nothing. Just tell me what you said to her?"

"Well I told her I loved her and she kin-" he began to say.

"You did what?" Bra asked, trying to register it. She blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"I…" He began to start again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time," she was lost in thought and he stood there in silence waiting for her to continue talking. "Well in my opinion she thinks you don't really love her and the reason you say that is because it's sort of like a rebound thing. Like the relationship between you and Marron has sort of like ended and she thinks you're converting your feelings for your ex over to her."

"What did you just say?" He asked confusedly.

She laughed loudly. "Girls are pretty complicated aren't they?" He was about to respond when she cut him off for the third time in a row. "Well I'm not really sure what you can do. We all know she's stubborn as."

"Hey will you just let me talk?" He asked loudly. She nodded her head and stifled her laughter. "It's just a while ago-" Trunks stopped talking. "Wait, you aren't going to tell anyone this are you?" She gave it some thought. "BRA!"

"Relax; I'm only pulling your leg again." She grinned.

He sighed in relief. "It's just a while ago she asked me something and I promised her I would. She asked me when I fell in love would I tell her. I told her she would be the first one to know. Well now I've fallen for her and I can't even tell her."

"Oh wow, that's real deep," Bra said quietly. "Maybe you should do one of those things where you pretend you're dying and then when she comes to spend your last remaining hours alive with you, you can tell her. Although when you do she'll hate you after she finds out you've been lying and then it will get even worse. Then again it could be the very opposite and she could be all concerned over you and forgive you because she was so in love with you and glad she's not losing you."

The two of them looked at each other and shook their heads. Pan wasn't like that and everyone knew it.

I can't believe I'm asking my little sister for advice Trunks thought to himself. Out of all the people in the world it just had to be her.

"Hey, pay attention…" Bra waved her hand back and fourth in front of his face. "I guess you will just have to sort of let it be Trunks. You can't force her to listen to you. If it's really meant to be then things will find a way of working out you can understand that right?"

"What do you mean let it be?" He cried out. "I want to be with her and she's going to get married to a guy she doesn't even love. I'm not just going to 'let it be' Bra. I love her and that's final." He crossed his arms in a stubborn manner.

"If you love her so much then just let her go. If it's meant to be she will return ok?" She sighed. "Besides, what makes you so sure she doesn't love him?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What, I thought you told me she liked me so what do you mean she loves him? Stop confusing me ok. Just answer me this question. Do I have a chance with her or not?"

Bra stood there racking her brains for an answer. "Of course you do Trunks, it's just maybe she might actually really love him and maybe that isn't such a bad thing you know?" She blinked before realizing what she had said. "You know I don't mean that I prefer him over you or anything. It's just I want to see her happy. We all know she loves you but she won't admit it and no one can do anything so just let her come to her senses. She loves him but only as a friend now that you think about it." She laughed a little at Trunks angry expression.

"Gee Bra, you just love to pull my leg don't you?" He said sarcastically. "Just to make sure. She loves me and not him right?"

"Yes Trunks, I was only joking. She loves you but him as a friend," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey I was just making sure." Trunks replied embarrassed.

"I kind of wish she did love him and not you…" Bra mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't say anything," she smiled sweetly before walking off.

o

"I bet you they will get together before the wedding," Bra replied smugly.

"No…they will get together during the wedding," Vegeta replied stubbornly.

"She's my best friend dad, I think I know when she will get together with Trunks," she glared at the man angrily.

"I'm her sensei I know even better then you," he retorted.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself…" Bra replied sarcastically. She had crossed her arms in anger now. She didn't like being wrong about these things especially when it came to Pan because she was suppose to know more then her dad.

"I am sure of myself," he said smugly. "How about we negotiate?"

"If I win you aren't allowed to go near your gravity room for a week and you have to take me out and carry my bags for me when I go shopping instead," she said quickly.

"If I win then you have to clean the gravity room up after I train for a week," Vegeta said just as quickly.

Bra was about to object but she saw him raise an eyebrow. Her stubborn side got the best of her and she nodded her head firmly. "I look forward to having someone carry my things for me for a change." Then she walked out of the kitchen and went into her room.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked as she walked in after her daughter had left. "She seemed pretty angry for some reason and of course it must have been something you said." She crossed her arms and waited for a reply from her husband.

"It was nothing!" He said simply before walking out the door and into the gravity room to train some more.

"Men can't stand them!" She mumbled.

o

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed that although it's a bit slacked but then again...yeah….hehehe


End file.
